Mi Reina
by PinkCardigan
Summary: In which Hylla makes fun of Jason for his lack of skill in Spanish, and Jason tries really hard to make Reyna happy. JEYNA.


**I do not own.**

_**Mi Reina**_

* * *

"I don't even know why I have to take Spanish in the first place, I already know Latin!"

It was Sunday night, close to ten, when Jason Grace had finally decided to open his level two Spanish text book. It was his second semester of university and everything was going pretty okay; he had never really cared about grades that much so that B- in chemistry didn't bother him all too much. But the ever impending doom that was Spanish 102 was really giving him migraines.

He got that Romans were supposed to be these over achieving, powerful, ambitious and hardworking people that ruled corporations, countries and various militaries, but Spanish? Jason didn't want to do any of those things! He wanted to live a quiet life in New Rome, he wanted to be able to stay with his friends (because let's be real here, the only one even close enough to world domination was a certain daughter of Bellona and he would try his hardest to make her stay right by his side) and maybe get a job at a local shop, or maybe open his own, or work for the people as a representative, or command New Rome's military force, or, or… or whatever else he wanted that didn't involve Spanish.

The only reason he had even decided on Spanish was the sister of the girl sitting across from him.

"It's important to know another language." Reyna didn't bother look up from the assigned book on European Warlords for her Russian History 101 class.

"I _know_, Rey, but –"

"Plus, I thought that you wanted to learn it so you could talk to me in Spanish?"

She was looking at him now.

Jason could all but nod. He still felt embarrassed whenever Reyna put every ounce of her attention onto him. Before, when they were still members of Camp Jupiter, there was always something that was more important that Jason's latest flirting techniques, but now that they were both quietly situated in the library on the fourth floor, Jason was the only thing Reyna saw. Unlike him, she was a more dedicated student, with straight As and a concrete direction as to where she was going with her life. And since that was all squared away, Reyna had plenty of time to stare at Jason for hours on end.

"Um, yeah." Jason scratched the back of his head. Technically, that was true – he did want to be able to talk to Reyna in Spanish. He always heard her sigh or groan under her breath in her native tongue, and it always annoyed him when Leo came to visit and he would wind her up so badly that she would burst out in threats and curses in Spanish and all Leo would do is run around and scream happily back at her. But the main reason he had gone through with the decision to take Spanish was for none other than the queen of the Amazons.

It had happened the summer before they had enrolled at the university in New Rome. Hylla was visiting her sister, effectively stealing her away from Jason for a good three days. He hung out mostly with Dakota those days, trying not to stab him whenever Dakota went off on long speeches over how perfect Hylla's legs looked in those shorts. The only way to ever shut Dakota up was with bribes of Kool-Aid and threats of reports to Gwen (as the years went on, the latter worked best). But it was on the third day of her visit, when Jason had somehow managed to eat lunch with the sisters, that Hylla made her move.

"I'm going to go wash up," Reyna had pushed herself up, grabbing the plates and cups from her guests (although Jason couldn't really be called a guest anymore considering he spent most days with Reyna, but for her sister's sake, Jason spent the night in his own room during the visit), and left the room.

"Take your time, sister," Hylla had called over her shoulder and when her face returned to Jason, and he knew he was his deep shit.

He remembered gulping loud enough for Reyna to hear.

"So, Grace," His name had sounded like poison on the Amazon's tongue, "_Qu__é__ haces?" _

He knew the moment those words left her mouth, he was doomed.

"Huh?"

"_Qu__é__ pasa?" _

"I don't…" There had been sweat falling from his brow. "I don't know what –"

"_Cómo estás?"_

Oh, he had known that one!

But how to answer?

"G-Good?" He had managed to gulp out.

And that reaction. That reaction! It had not only been embarrassing that the queen of the Amazons, the only sister to the girl of his dreams, laughed directly in his face at his lack of knowledge. She was outright mocking and it had only gotten worse when Reyna had returned and Hylla turned to her sister and said: "_Mira mami, tu novio no puede hablar español!"_

And worse of all, Reyna had cracked that smile that Jason knew all too well from their years together as praetors. That little half smile that meant she was desperately trying not to laugh out loud.

That night, once Hylla had finally left (and had finally quit speaking solely in Spanish whenever Jason was in the room), Jason had wanted to ask Reyna whether it bothered her or not that he wouldn't know what she was saying if she was speaking in Spanish. He almost felt ashamed that he didn't know more Spanish considering its connection with Latin, so that's pretty much why he refused to tell Reyna the real reason he took it. She seemed satisfied enough with the fact that he told her it would be easiest considering she could help him with it but whenever she teased him about the fact that he was learning it to communicate with her, he wanted to just spill out every little insecurity he had about the entire situation.

In all honesty though, he knew that Reyna had some inkling, if not a full, understanding of what was going on. Jason knew that sisters as close as Hylla and Reyna rarely kept anything to their selves (he actually learned this the hard why when Hylla came to Camp Jupiter a year ago to congratulate him in person for finally asking her sister to be his girlfriend). Jason also knew that Reyna could read him like a book – and vice versa, thanks very much – but he didn't feel quite ready to actually say it in words as to why he wanted to learn.

"Spacing out?" Reyna asked, her voice amused and her eyes were sharp, ready to play.

"A little." Jason sighed, cracking his neck, "Spanish is just so boring."

"Excuse me?" Reyna had her book closed now and Jason knew that was trouble.

"I don't know why you even bother with it, really." Jason shrugged, suppressing the shiver that ran down his spin when he felt Reyna's foot settle close to his own. "I mean, it's just copying Latin isn't it?"

Jason often found his attempts to try and pit Reyna's Roman-ness and her Latina-ness against each other worked best when trying to wind her up.

"If we weren't in the library right now, I'd have to beat you up."

"Has that ever stopped you before? Just last week you pinned me to the stacks and said –"

"_Mira callate," _Reyna interrupted, a soft pink breaking through the tanned skin on the buds of her cheeks. "Don't you have studying to do?"

Jason smiled, knowing that if he ever told Reyna about Hylla she'd protect his honor, or whatever, and go straight to Seattle to have a conversation with her sister but he was okay with how things were. He understood that some things were really important to Reyna and she wasn't really the type to get sentimental about things like her birthplace, so, at the end of the day, Jason understood why Hylla encouraged – if it could even be called that – him to pick up Spanish. In fact, if Hylla hinted at the fact that Reyna had a soft spot for jumping off mountains or provoking the gods, he'd gladly do it alongside her.

"_Sí, mi reina." _

He bit his tongue when her feet kicked him in the shin.

Yeah, he'd do anything for this girl.

* * *

**I've just been having a lot of Jeyna feels. **

**All the things in spanish should be pretty common - Hylla's asking "what's up/happening?" , says that Jason can't speak Spanish. Reyna tells Jason to shut up and Jason calls her his queen. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
